The Secret's Finally Out!
by Black Angel and Snowflake
Summary: Phineas and Isabella are in a secret relationship and they are finally going to reveal themselves to their friends. PxI CxJ. Love Snowflake. Re-write of 'Secret's Out'
1. Shhh, It's a Secret!

**Disclaimer: **Hey everyone! This is Snowflake here! I decided to re-write this story, and I definitely own the plot line! I got a bit lost with where I was going with it, so I'm editing the chapters I have posted already and hopefully I will complete it soon!

Sorry for the long hiatus guys!

I, unfortunately, do not own Phineas and Ferb, and I don't own any of the characters.

**Summary:** What if Phineas and Isabella _were_ together, secretly, and that Phineas' obliviousness was just a cover story for the relationship? What would happen a year into their love story, when someone finally found out the truth?

**Chapter 1: Shhh, It's a Secret!**

NPOV (Nobody's POV)

It was a normal summer day in the Flynn-Fletcher backyard. The sun was out, the birds were singing, Perry the Platypus was off fighting Doofenshmirtz and there was a contraption being built in the backyard. Today's big idea was an invention to create the nicest, sweetest, sugar and dairy-free drink ever known. Around lunchtime, the invention was complete. Phineas pushed the button to create a jug of the drink, and out came the liquid. Then, from out of nowhere, a medium sized hand dangling from a flying scooter picked up the machine, leaving only the finished product, and the ingredients, on a table in the yard. Candace dragged Linda into the backyard, trying to bust the boys, yet again.

Linda just looked at the table, sighed, and asked the kids: "Who wants snacks?" and everyone cheered and said "we do!"

Phineas and Isabella smiled and looked at each other, knowing what they were going to do next.

"Me and Isabella are gonna tidy up, okay mom?" Phineas called to his mother, who was the last person to go through the door into the kitchen.

"Okay you two, try to hurry before all the snacks are gone!" She called through the closing door.

(Phineas' POV)

Isabella and I had been doing the same routine for the past year now. When Mom calls everyone in for snacks each afternoon, I would make up a reason for me and Izzy to stay outside. I never lie; I just don't tell them everything that we do after finishing tidying up.

(NPOV)

Phineas and Isabella walked over to the table, and started putting the stuff away. When they were done, five minutes later, Phineas walked over the Isabella, put his hands on her hips, and spun her around, so she was facing him. They smiled at each other, and leaned in for a kiss.

Whenever the two kissed, they felt like they were falling in love with each other over and over. Your basic Disney romance. There were fireworks that would put a Phineas and Ferb 4th of July to shame. Their relationship was kept secret, because they both knew that if they told anyone that they had fallen in love with each other, they would ask the cliché line, "aren't you a little young to fall in love?", and they didn't want to hear that. They wanted to be together with no one doubting their relationship. As long as they had each other, they were happy with the secret.

(Candace's POV)

I was looking for Phineas and Isabella, because they had been outside for almost ten minutes. I wandered out the back door and saw a sight I thought I wouldn't see for a few more years: my brother and Isabella KISSING! It was so sweet, so I stayed silent for a few moments just to let them finish their moment.

"I love you so much Izzy. Happy one year anniversary," Phineas mumbled, just loud enough for me to hear.

ONE YEAR? I was shocked that my brother wouldn't tell me her had a girlfriend! I would bet Ferb knew. But then Isabella said something that put my thoughts at ease.

"I love you too Phin. I just don't think we can hide it for much longer. We're older now, maybe everyone will except that we have fallen in love and not try and change our minds."

I realised what was happening. They were hiding their relationship because they thought everyone would say they were too young for love! I thought that was ridiculous, seeing as everyone already basically knew that they were in love, even if they weren't together!

"I know Izzy. We can tell them if you want." My little brother said, with a small smile on his face.

I was happy for the two, admitting their love for each other. I can't believe they hid it from all of us for a year!

(NPOV)

Candace walked over to Phineas and Isabella as they kissed again. She stood a few feet away and cleared her throat. It was quite comical seeing the couple jump apart, eyes bulging out of their sockets. They action was so fast, Phineas ended up falling over. Both girls rushed to help the boy up, each grabbing one of his hands.

"Uh, hi Candace." Phineas stuttered to his sister.

_**Busted!**_

The teen redhead just grinned.

"I knew it! I always knew you to would end up together!" Candace told them with lots of energy.

This brought a smile to the two kids' faces as they looked at each other with relief.

"So… when are you going to tell the others? I know why you didn't tell anybody, but for a whole year?" Candace questioned with a grin still on her face. "You two must be the best actors, like, ever! You fooled us for a whole year!" She turned and pointed to her brother, "everyone thinks you re the most oblivious boy on the planet! In the universe even!" She then turned to Isabella. "And everyone thinks you are hopelessly in love with him, which I guess is true..."

Phineas and Isabella looked at each other with love.

"Candace," Isabella began timidly, "do _you_ think we're a little young to fall in love?"

"Nope. The best relationships start out as just friends. Everyone already knows you care for each other very deeply, and you shouldn't care about what others think. Anyway, since when have you guys and your friends _ever_ cared about being too young to do anything? You've proved the impossible many times this summer, and falling in love so young _isn't_ impossible. Remember the day we travelled around the world? You just have to believe!" Candace told them, a small smile on her face as she thought about that day, and Jeremy. She knew it wasn't impossible to fall in love young, and she knew that if anyone could make it work, it was her brother.

Phineas and Isabella both had different reactions to the reminder of the eventful adventure. Isabella grimaced while Phineas had a small smile on his face.

"Ooops, I forgot about _'The City Of Love'_ and Phineas' meltdown on the island. Just remember to believe in yourselves, and you guys can do anything!" Candace encouraged.

After exchanging looks, Phineas answered his older sister's previous question. "We'll tell them soon. But Candace, let us do it please."

Candace nodded her head in understanding.

As the three made their way inside the house, Isabella and Phineas began discussing ways to reveal their relationship.


	2. Putting On an Act

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Phineas and Ferb, and none of the other characters.

**Chapter 2: Putting On an Act**

The next day, Phineas and Ferb were sitting in their backyard, underneath the big tree. Isabella snuck into the yard through the gate, and tip-toed over to place herself behind her boyfriend. She covered his eyes with her small hands and giggled.

"Whatcha doin'?" The young girl asked, in her usual, cute, way.

Phineas grabbed her hands and pulled them off his eyes, tilting his head back to face her, albeit upside down, while still holding her hands.

"Hi Izzy! We're just deciding what we're gonna do today. What do you think we could do?" The redhead asked his girlfriend.

"Hmm… Well, the Fireside Girls and I might need some help with some patches… Should I go get the girls and see what ones we need?" The girl asked.

"Okay Izzy, rally the troop and meet us back here quickly!" Phineas instructed, and Isabella waved as she walked out of the yard.

Ferb had an inquisitive look on his usually blank face, directed at his brother. He was confused by his behaviour towards Isabella, but saw the smirk on Phineas' face and realised there was something going on, which would be revealed soon. He decided to not question anything, and reminded himself to ask Phineas about it later.

After Isabella gathered the 6 other Fireside Girls (Gretchen, Adyson, Ginger, Katie, Holly and Milly), they rushed to the Flynn-Fletcher backyard. On their way over, the girls all decided that they hadn't had a day off from patch collecting for a while, and decided they just wanted to do something fun for the day.

The brothers and Fireside Girls all had the idea to create a stage and just do some karaoke, while they had a sort of 'intimate-get-together'. Phineas, Ferb and Isabella were working on the stage, while the others were doing things like preparing food and getting the rest of the yard ready. Buford and Baljeet came in after a short time, and started to help with the stage.

Phineas was just laying out some wood to be the floor of the stage, when Isabella came up behind him. She looked over his shoulder, so she could see what he could, and placed her arms around his waist, chin on his shoulder.

"Any comments yet?" the pink-clad girl asked her best friend.

"Nope, but we are getting some looks. Ferb knows there's something going on though, but I think he's just waiting to see how it all plays out." explained the redheaded inventor.

"Okay. Wanna go see if Candace wants to join in the party? She and Jeremy could sing a duet! I know Candace would love to sing with Jeremy." Isabella asked with a giggle.

"Sure Izzy, let me just put these pieces of wood in, and we can go find her together."

Throughout the whole conversation, Isabella's arms stayed wrapped around Phineas' waist, while they both faced each other, noses touching, but more intimately than when Phineas was transporting with Candace's phone **[Candace Disconnected]**. With Isabella's arms still around his torso, Phineas quickly, but safely, finished the job he was working on. The two stood up, after separating, and walked side-by-side into the house.

(Ferb's POV)

There was something weird going on between Phineas and Isabella. I didn't ask Phineas about it, but he knew I was curious. They were being very intimate with each other, Isabella more so than usual.

As they walked into the house, I couldn't help but notice the twitching of their fingers, and the way they moved closer and closer together. And this time, it wasn't just Isabella! Phineas was doing it too!

I'm so glad Phineas had realised his more-than-friendly feelings for Isabella, and was actually flirting with her. He was always happier when she was around, but acted completely oblivious to her flirting. As a man of action, I noticed whenever someone was acting even mildly different, and Phineas and Isabella were acting really different.

(NPOV)

Buford and Baljeet had noticed the weird behaviour of their friends and had decided to confront Ferb about it.

"Hey Ferb! What's up with Dinnerbell and Girly?" asked Buford.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I think there might be something we're not seeing. They do seem to be acting a lot more… umm… flirty towards each other." Ferb explained. "I guess we should just wait for them to tell us what it is all about."

So the three continued with their work on the stage.

CPOV

I was in my room, on the phone with Stacey, when I heard a knock on the door. I went over to answer the door, my cell phone still pressed against my ear.

"Hang on Stace, someone just knocked on my door. I'll call you back in a few minutes."

I flipped my cell phone closed and then opened the door. I saw Phineas and Isabella standing there with their hands intertwined. They looked really cute together. I smile towards them.

"Hey Candace!" Phineas started speaking in his usual, perky, tone. "Us and the gang are kind of throwing a party type karaoke thing in the backyard, and we were wondering if maybe you and Jeremy wanted to join?" He asked me.

"Yeah, we thought you two could sing a duet. And, if she wants to, Stacey and come too." explained Isabella.

I thought it was a really good idea.

"Yeah, it sounds like fun you guys, I'll just ask Stacey now, then I'll phone up Jeremy. I'll be outside soon." I told them.

Once they left, I called Stacey back, and she said yes, saying she would be over soon. I then called Jeremy and he answered the same thing.

It was funny that I didn't have the urge to call mom. I always did, even when they tried to include me in their schemes. I guess it was because I was too busy thinking that Phineas and Isabella looked cute together, and I was glad my brother had finally found love with the girl who loves him back.

(NPOV)

Phineas and Isabella made their way outside, Phineas pulling on Isabella's hand, dragging her out the door. They ran over to the three that were still working on the stage (Ferb, Buford and Baljeet), who all turned around when they heard the pair return.

When they got there, they dropped their intertwined hands. They caught sight of the look the others gave them, and smirked.

"So Candace is all for joining in!" exclaimed Isabella. "I'm going to go tell the girls!" And then she ran off.

"So, Dinnerbell, why are you acting so strange around Girly?" asked Buford, unable to leave the subject alone.

"What makes you think I'm acting strange?" asked a confident Phineas, as he raised an eyebrow. He was happy that his and Isabella's plan was working.

(PPOV)

I was really glad that step one of our plan was working.

It was to be normal, and not put on an act, without being completely couple-y. We could flirt, but no kissing. The point in this was to get people confused, but ready for a change in the way we acted.

Baljeet then answered. "Phineas, Buford is right. You have been acting completely out-of-character, and completely un-oblivious. We would like to know the reason why."

I decided to play a little mind game with them, so I chose my next words carefully.

"I'm not _acting_, you guys. I'm being my _real_ self."

That got them really confused.


	3. The Sparkle In His Eyes

**A/N: Hey guys! I can't believe I actually updated! I'm so sorry about all of you guys that have been waiting, but I do have a couple of excuses, no matter how over used and cliché they are.**

**1. I've had major writers block for this story. And all of my other chapter stories. I can't seem to keep my focus on one story, for more than the amount of time it takes to finish a chapter. You can see this by the amount of one-shots that I (Snowflake) have written. Don't you worry though; I'm starting to get back into this story, and will most likely leave the rest of my stories and one-shots for a while.**

**2. I'm a 15/16 year old that lives in the UK. That means GCSEs, so lots and lots of exams. So far, in the past 2 weeks, I've had 7 exams already, and have 5 more to do, along with Art and ICT coursework due in. On the plus side of having GCSEs, I get out of school for the summer before anyone else here in the UK. My last exam is 12****th**** of June, so I will have ten weeks to spend writing and doing nothing at all. I wish I was like Phineas and Ferb, because then I could actually do something creative during the holidays...**

**Anyways, there is a reason I've been 'inspired' to start working on this story again, and that is due to a lovely reviewer called **_**file333**_** who asked me to write another chapter. **

**I'd like to point out to you guys that I wasn't just forgetting about the story. I was just uninspired, and very busy. **

**Now, enough about my life, I'm back with this chapter. It's really short, but I promised **_**file333**_** that I'd update before the 12****th****. I'm about 3 weeks early, and I'm planning on having another chapter (or more) up by then. This is just a little thing to keep you guys going. This week I've only got 3 exams, and 2 have already been done, so I had a bit of time to write. **

**Woah, this has to has been the longest A/N I've ever wrote. **

**Love you guys,**

**Love, **

**Snowflake x**

A short while later, the whole backyard had been decorated, food prepared and karaoke machine set up.

All of the neighbourhood kids were gathered around the stage, looking up towards the P&F crew, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford and Baljeet, who were all sitting on the edge of the stage. Jeremy had arrived about ten minutes before, and Stacey had walked through the gate five minutes before that.

In his hands, Ferb held the list of songs that was available for everyone to sing. It was about a hundred pages long, with a tiny font size. He sat in the middle of the group's line, in between his brother and Baljeet. Isabella was perched beside Phineas, and Buford was sitting beside 'his nerd'.

Phineas excitedly explained how the karaoke machine worked, as it was a P&F invention, so it was slightly more complicated than a normal one, having more functions. Isabella was looking up at her secret (to most) boyfriend with admiration. She loved to see the sparkle in his eyes whenever he explained an invention.

The red-headed inventor glanced at her through the corner of his eye, and his grin grew wider, if possible, than before. The raven-haired girlfriend of his had told him that she loved to see the sparkle, without any trace of embarrassment at all. They were completely comfortable with each other, and could tell each other anything.

When he had finished explaining, and the semi-small crowd had dispersed, Phineas noticed that Isabella was still staring at him.

With a smile, he tilted his head, and said his girlfriend's trademark phrase: "Whatcha doin'?"

Isabella blinked, and then shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"Thinking." She told him with a grin. At his teasingly raised eyebrow, she extended her answer by saying: "Thinking about how cute you look." Lowering her voice, she added "and about how much I love you."

Phineas chuckled at her answer, and leaned to whisper in the girl's ear. "I love you too."

_~P&I~_

Ferb had been standing only a short way away, and Phineas and Isabella weren't the best whisperers in Danville. He heard their proclamations of love, and he picked up on the way that they had said it, as if they had said it many times before, so it was just a reminder, and not them saying it for the first time.

He wondered about how long the charade had been going on, because he couldn't detect a single change in his brother's behaviour, except for today, within the past year.

Ferb shook his head to forget the thoughts for a while and started to make his way towards his two other friends, noticing that the couple had moved from the stage, and was heading in his direction.

**A/N2: Short, I know. I did warn you guys.**

**I came up with this idea, so I'm going to try it out. On each chapter, I'm going to name 2 Phineas and Ferb songs, and you guys, in a review, should choose your favourite song of the two. They're both going to be random, and at the start of the next chapter, I'll do a tally, and I'll also state my favourite of the two. **

**It's kind of like a 'question of the day', but just a choice, and it's not really daily…**

**Okay, here are your first choices:**

_**Hey Ferb (I Know What We're Gonna Do Today) **_**and **_**Big Honkin' Hole in My Heart**_

**Oh, that's a tough choice for me; I love both of them…**

**Okay, I'll let you guys go, because most of this is an author's note…**

**Once again, sorry for the really, really late update.**

**Love you guys,**

**Love,**

**Snowflake x**


End file.
